


The Johzenji Manager's Contact List

by aspiringauthorintraining



Series: O Captain! My Captain! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Summary: “What if I get a boyfriend though? I’ll need to add his phone number when we start dating.”Yuji looked at you with a betrayed expression, but quickly changed it to a grin once he saw the teasing glint in your eyes.“Like I said, you won’t need anymore phone numbers.”“But then how will I contact him?”“Don’t worry. His number is already in your contacts.”You smiled, realizing what he was saying. But you weren’t going to let him go that easily.“Hmm, I see.”He nodded along with you, thinking that you understood the underlying meaning behind his words.“So you’re saying that I’ll date someone who’s already on my phone.”“Yup.”“So, Bobata is going to be my boyfriend?”“Yup yup-wait what?”
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Series: O Captain! My Captain! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916464
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	The Johzenji Manager's Contact List

“Come on, just gimme your number.” 

You had been looking for Yuji and Bobata, who had gone off from the rest of the team. Hana noticed that the two were missing on the bus, and you volunteered to go look for them, knowing Runa would easily get lost if she were to have gone instead. That and along with the fact that you were the one who handled the second-years better than either manager.

After a good ten minutes of running around the building, you had finally spotted the two second-years in a corner harassing a girl, who seemed to be the Karasuno manager you had met earlier.

“Sorry. I have people waiting for me.” Kiyoko replied firmly.

“It only takes a second to give me your number. Our manager-“

“Yu-chan~” you called out to him sweetly, interrupting him.

The Johzenji captain and middle blocker both froze up at the sound of your voice. 

Kiyoko, on the other hand, let out a relieved sigh at your appearance.

“Are these two punks bothering you, Kiyoko-san?” you asked, walking between them to shield her from the boys.

“Ah it’s okay, (Y/N)-san. I’ll be going then.” With a bow, she gave you a small smile and walked away, a cute character covered lunchbox in her hands. 

You saw her almost bump straight into a frantic, short, orange-haired boy on her way out, before you turned to narrow your eyes at the two boys trying to back away slowly. 

“Oi, did you both seriously leave the group to try to pick up a girl, who was clearly not interested in either one of you?” 

“(Y/N)-“

“Have I taught you boys nothing?” you said shaking your head in disappointment.

“That’s not why we were-“

“I have failed as a manager.” you moaned dramatically. “I thought I raised you boys as nice, young gentlemen for the past two years. But clearly, I was wrong.” 

Both boys rolled their eyes at your dramatics, before Yuji tried to speak up. But you held up a hand to stop him. 

“You know what, I’ll deal with you two later on the bus. Everyone is waiting on us right now.” 

Grabbing their hands, you dragged them outside, to where your team’s bus was. 

Inside, Hana couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the three of you outside the window. You were snicking quietly in front while pulling the boys to the bus. Yuji was pouting dejectedly. And Bobata seemed unaffected by everything, allowing himself to just be dragged along.

You briefly talked to the coach near the front of the bus, letting him know everyone was accounted for, waving away the boys to go sit down. When walking back to your own seat, you raised a brow when you saw who your seat partner was.

“I’m surprised you came to sit here after I lectured you, Terushima-san.” you said while taking your seat next to him.

“We always sit together on the bus.” Yuji replied, a pout gracing his features. “And stop calling me that, (Y/N)-chan.” he added.

He was referring to you calling him with his formal title, instead of the nickname you always used on him.

You wanted to egg him further, but seeing his downcast look, you refrained from making any further comments. After all, you weren’t completely heartless. Instead, you pulled out your phone to send a text.

A soft poke on your upper arm grabbed your attention, though. You looked to Yuji with a questioning look.

“(Y/N)-chan, can I please explain what happened earlier?” he requested softly, which was a complete opposite of his normal tone and attitude. 

In reality, you weren’t really mad at him or Bobata, indicated by your poor acting earlier, but he didn’t need to know that. Besides, Kiyoko really did look uncomfortable, even if it wasn’t their intention for her to be, so he could wallow in pity for a little bit.

Yuji took your silent thinking as an okay to keep talking.

“When you came back from getting drinks from the vending machine, you mentioned that you met the Karasuno manager in line and thought she was cool.”

“…”

“And you always say that you don’t have many friends that are girls, since you spend all your time with us.” 

You nodded, remembering telling the second-years during practice one day. Although, you were surprised that Yuji had remembered what you said in passing.

He continued. “Since you thought she was cool and all, I thought it would be good if you both became friends. You would have someone else to talk to about girl stuff other than Hana and Runa.”

Your heart melted at his words and him unable to look directly at you.

“So you harassed a girl for her phone number, so you could give it to me?” You couldn’t stop the smile forming on your lips. 

“I didn’t mean for it to look like I was harassing her. I just went straight to the point, asking for her number, since we were about to leave soon.” 

Yuji kept looking down at his twiddling hands, not noticing your growing smile. He clearly thought you were actually mad at him.

“What were you going to do if she didn’t give you her number?” you asked amused.

“That’s why I took Bobata. Because he’s good at persuading people.”

It was true. The Jozhenji middle blocker had a way with words. You knew that from first-hand experience, when he convinced you to become their manager after you were on the fence about which club to join. You also had a sneaking suspicion that he was the one who convinced Coach Anabara to wear a costume for Halloween last year. It was definitely a surprise no one saw coming. Except Bobata, maybe.

“And you didn’t bother to ask me if I already had her number?”

Yuji’s head snapped to you with wide eyes.

“You already got her number?” 

Looking at you, he was surprised to see you giggling. He had expected another glare coming his way.

“Yeah, I asked her when I saw her again on the way to the bathroom with Runa-chan.” 

“You should’ve told me!” he groaned, burying his face in his hands, embarrassed. 

“I was going to, but you suddenly disappeared with Bobata, and well, you know the rest.” you explained with a shrug.

Seeing him unresponsive after a few seconds, you grabbed his hands, peeling them off his face.

“I don’t know whether I should be moved or angry at the fact that you tried to pressure a girl into being my friend.” you teased.

Instead of answering, Yuji kept staring at your joined hands, his calloused volleyball hands enveloped by your smaller ones. 

“Yuji,” you said with a smile, trying to gain his attention.

“I-um.” He flushed red, embarrassed that he was caught staring. “I told you I wasn’t trying to harass her.” he whined cutely. 

“Wait,” he paused, observing your grinning face. “Were you even mad at us to begin with?”

“Eh, not really.” you answered honestly. “I know you guys aren’t like that.” 

Yuji’s face perked up at your words. 

“I know you all well enough to know that you would never harass a girl. Well, not on purpose at least.” you added with a teasing smile. 

A ping from your phone interrupted your conversation. Reading the notification, you smiled before quickly replying back. 

“Who are you texting?” Yuji asked, trying to look over your shoulder, curiously.

“A boy.” you lied. 

You saw him pout again from the corner of your eye. 

“Just kidding, baka. I’m texting Kiyoko-san. I sent her a text earlier apologizing and explaining that you guys didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable.” 

“Good.” Yuji sighed in relief. 

You couldn’t help but keep teasing him, though. Not when he looked so cute when you did. 

“Although, maybe I should ask her for the Karasuno captain’s number. He-“

You were cut off by him snatching your phone out of your hands.

“No.” he admonished. “No more phone numbers for you. You don’t need anymore.”

Laughing at his childish behavior, you tried to reach for your phone. 

“Yu-chan~” you pouted at him. 

You suppressed the grin from seeing him brighten at his familiar nickname. 

“What if I get a boyfriend though? I’ll need to add his phone number when we start dating.”

Yuji looked at you with a betrayed expression, but quickly changed it to a grin once he saw the teasing glint in your eyes.

“Like I said, you won’t need anymore phone numbers.”

“But then how will I contact him?”

“Don’t worry. His number is already in your contacts.”

You smiled, realizing what he was saying. But you weren’t going to let him go that easily. 

“Hmm, I see.” 

He nodded along with you, thinking that you understood the underlying meaning behind his words. 

“So you’re saying that I’ll date someone who’s already on my phone.”

“Yup.” 

“So, Bobata is going to be my boyfriend?” 

“Yup yup-wait what?” 

You feigned ignorance at his confused expression.

“I guess it makes sense since we’re already so close. I wonder when he’s going to ask me-“

“(Y/N)!” Yuji cried out, astounded that you would even say that. 

He didn’t notice that his voice was loud enough to gain the attention of the whole bus.

“It’s me! I’m going to be your boyfriend!” he exclaimed, exasperated. 

All the boys and Hina snickered at their captain’s proclamation, while Runa’s eyes widened at his words. But you didn’t care, focusing solely on the boy in front of her.

“I can’t you believe you think of Bobata before me…” he grumbled quietly in his seat.

Not having the heart to make him suffer any longer, you grabbed his face to stop his sulking. Filtering out the rest of the people on the bus, you neared him, giving him a brief peck on the lips. 

This time, the both of you blushed red at your bold action.

You were surprised at how quickly he bounced back though, quickly unlocking your phone to type in something.

You titled your head in confusion, not being able to see what he was doing with him hiding the screen from you. He was about to hand you your phone back, but paused last minute, pulling it in front of his face again. After he was finally done with whatever he was doing, while grinning to himself, he threw your phone back into your lap. 

You were going to shrug it off, making a mental note to look at it later. But Yuji obviously wanted you to look at what he did, glancing repeatedly back at forth from you to your phone. Rolling your eyes at his eagerness, you opened the lock screen and your contacts list immediately popped up, highlighting a recently changed contact. 

It took you a few seconds to realize what he had done.

“Well, if it’s in my phone I guess it’s official.” you relented, not even bothering to remind him he never asked you the question directly. 

You didn’t want him sulking on you again.

___________________

Entering your room after Yuji walked you home from the bus, you heard another ping come from your phone.

To: (Y/N)  
From: Kiyoko-san

Message: I’m guessing those were from the boy earlier? 

You furrowed your brows in confusion after reading the text from Kiyoko, before laughing out loud at the previous texts she was referring to.

To: Kiyoko-san  
From: (Y/N)

Message: If the owner of this phone ever asks for the Karasuno captain’s number, tell her she already has a captain’s number and it’s the only one she’ll ever need. Thank you. 

To: Kiyoko-san  
From: (Y/N)

Message: Also, sorry about earlier. Didn’t mean to come across as forceful. Was trying to get your number for my girlfriend.

To: Kiyoko-san  
From: (Y/N)

Message: Hehe. My girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to like him but the heart wants what it wants. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
